Data input or communication from a user to a computer is possible using many different known input devices. The most common is a typewriter-type keyboard which is coupled directly into the computer system. As will be well understood, computer systems conventionally include a display device of some sort normally of the CRT monitor type which is capable of displaying on the screen any information, be it graphical or text, being currently examined or input by an operator. The monitor is also the usual vehicle allowing a visual display of the communication between the operator and the system. A display is also frequently used to generate graphics together with suitable data input devices and the display is the usual mechanism by which the operator is able to relate interactively with the computer by suitably manipulating data or graphic images on the screen. The usual way in which the user/operator actively interacts with the computer is to move a cursor or pointer selectively on the display screen where the movement may either comprise raw data input or may indicate certain sections of the display which has significance to the task being performed by the operator.
Many types of devices have been developed and are currently known in the industry which allow a user/operator to selectively move the cursor spot on the display screen. These include cursor keys on the keyboard which move the display cursor orthogonally, i.e., along X or Y axis, light pens, joy sticks, and various types of mouses whose X--Y axis motion may be detected and conveyed to the system where the X--Y motion data is converted into cursor movement. Thus, the movements of the user/operator's hand are translated by the input devices into positional coordinate information or commands which the computer is able to interpret and utilize same to move the cursor appropriately.
For most applications, moving the cursor conventionally in the X-Y direction is adequate since the screen is two-dimensional and many applications require only two dimensions. However, for certain applications it is desirable to have a third input dimension or Z axis movement which can, with appropriate software support, very conveniently allow the operator to, for example: pick a particular location within a three dimensional isometric graphical display or select a particular menu in a three dimensional menu display as is well known in the art.
Other major applications might be to control an image "zoom" function (to magnify or de-magnify an object) or to translate an object.
The device is not limited to 3D selection or picking. It can be also used to translate or magnify an object or image. For example, the user may display a 3D molecular graphic, or an image of the ground from an airplane. The new control mechanism can allow the user to magnify the molecular model or the image. Alternatively, the third dimensional control can be used to translate a model in a direction orthogonal to the standard 2D screen directions.
It would also be possible for the 3rd dimensional input means to control other graphic features, such as color, intensity, etc.
There are no known mouse designs currently on the commercial market allowing for the inputting of third i.e. Z, dimension data via a mouse type of cursor control device. It's obviously to the advantage of the mouse design that the particular mechanism for introducing the Z dimension be natural i.e., be intuitive and be easily implementable electronically to introduce said third dimension into the display system. It is believed that the present three-dimensional mouse satisfies these requirements.